


The Road to Hell...

by billsexual



Series: heaven, before all hell breaks loose [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billsexual/pseuds/billsexual
Summary: Set in a different universe where Arthur was taken in by a lawman instead of joining Dutch’s gang. The reader is part of the gang and makes their own range of “tonics”. I’ve tried to keep this as gender neutral as possible. Set not long before the Blackwater robbery.Prompt: You know, the eight circle of hell is reserved for snake oil peddlers?





	The Road to Hell...

**Author's Note:**

> So, some people might see this as an abuse of authority as Arthur is a lawman in this but there’s an obvious consensual sexual history between the two characters.

“You know, the eight circle of hell is reserved for snake oil peddlers?”

You froze at the sound of the voice and turned to see Deputy Arthur Morgan leaning against the side of the post office.

How the hell had he tracked you all the way to Strawberry?

“Nonsense, sir,” you said, turning to face the crowd you’d managed to already attract. “I can assure y’all this works. It’s a family secret passed down for generations.”

“What does it do?” asked a man in the crowd.

“It turns your skin yellow and makes your hair fall out,” Deputy Morgan answered.

“Mr. Morgan!” you scolded, deliberately not using his title. You turned back to the crowd, “Ignore him. I can tell you it does the complete opposite. Your skin will have an amazing glow, your hair will be as soft as silk, your libido--”

“Enough!” Deputy Morgan moved closer to your stall. “Show’s over folks.”

“But--” you started.

“Enough, (L/N)” He began to clear the crowd off and you packed up quickly, hoping to disappear but a hand on your wrist stopped you. “Not you.”

You cursed under your breath as the crowd thinned. Looking around, you saw no escape, especially as he was still holding onto you. Despite how you knew the day would end it was always fun to be chased.

“You know,” you said, suddenly realizing something, “you can’t arrest me for anything because I didn’t sell a single thing.”

“Strawberry is still in West Elizabeth, where you have been selling this poison.”

“It is not poison!” you said, offended that he’d even think to call it that. “Okay, it may not do exactly as I say but it’s never hurt anyone. Or made their hair fall out,” you added.

“Look,” he said, turning to face you, “are we going to do this the easy way or am I going to have to tie you to the back of my horse.”

“Ah, I see now, Mr. Morgan,” you teased. “If you wanted to just tie me up, _again_ , you should’ve just said.”

His skin flushed red at your words and he turned away.

-x-

Getting you out of Strawberry wasn’t a problem, you agreed to simply hold onto Arthur while sat on his horse. Admittedly, it didn’t take you long to get bored.

“So, Mr. Morgan-”

“Deputy,” he corrected.

“Sorry, _sir_.”

You heard his breath hitch.

“What I meant was,” you said, acting like you hadn’t heard a thing, “So, Deputy Morgan, how come it’s just little old you coming out all this way to bring me back?” You began to run a hand down to his belt buckle and let it rest there.

Arthur slowed his horse down and veered off to the left, into a dense forest.

“We should camp here, it’ll be too dark to see clearly soon,” he said.

You looked up at the afternoon sun but said nothing. The both of you knew there was plenty of time to get to Blackwater before nightfall.

Once you were deep enough in the woods, Arthur hitched his horse and you jumped off and began to walk even deeper into the trees. Of course, he followed, just like he had been for the last year or so. When you were sure you wouldn’t be seen, or heard, you turned to face him.

“Why, Mr. Morgan, you appear to have forgotten your tent!” You looked down his body and saw how his pants had tightened. “Or maybe it’s because you’re pitching one elsewhere.”

Arthur growled in frustration before his lips were on yours, rough and frantic as always. He pressed you against a nearby tree and began to rut into you.

Your hands went to his belt buckle again and this time you undid it and slid your hand inside his underwear, grasping hold of him. He bucked and moaned into your mouth.

“Do you like that, Deputy?” you asked, pulling back to speak.

He groaned as your hand moved faster and he bit at your neck.

“Now, now,” you said, before getting to your knees.

“Yes,” he hissed as you pulled his jeans down.

It seemed that he was in no mood for teasing as when you dragged your tongue up his inner thigh he growled again and moved your head, so you were eye level with his cock.

“Open up,” he ordered.

For once, you obeyed him. Your eyes watered as his member entered your mouth and he pressed in as far as you could take him.

“Oh yeah,” he moaned. “You’ve been naughty again, (Y/N), I guess I’m going to have to punish you, aren’t I?”

-x-

After he came down your throat, holding on to your head so you’d swallow it all, he soon moved to arrange himself between your legs and began to use his mouth on you. As you lay back on the grass you ran your hands through his hair and whimpered.

You tried not to think of how things could be if you gave up the outlaw lifestyle and settled down with Arthur. You especially tried not to think of how it could be like this every night instead of the constant game of cat and mouse the two of you insisted on playing.

He gently nipped at your inner thigh, causing you to look up at him.

“Stop thinking so much,” he said, his voice quiet.

“Did I ask you to stop?” you asked, trying to tease him but even to you, your voice lacked its usual sparkle. “Please, Arthur,” you begged.

He started up again, harder and faster than before so the only thing occupying your mind was his beautiful mouth.

You were a moaning mess by the time you were finished.

“Good god,” you said, letting go of Arthur’s hair and lying back fully. He leant over you and gave you a sweet kiss that seemed to say everything the both of you wanted to but couldn’t.

“You know, if you just told me where to find Dutch Va-”

“Don’t, Arthur,” you whispered.

He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against yours.

“I’m going to have to officially arrest you one day, (Y/N),” he said.

“But not today, right?”

“No,” he said, pulling away, “not today.”

You watched as he pulled his jeans back up. It wasn’t like him to get dressed quickly afterwards. There was an odd feeling in the air.

“Not camping?” you asked as you began to dress as well.

“No… we can’t keep doing this,” he said finally. “Look, go back to Strawberry, grab your horse and go. The next time I see you, I will be bringing you in.”

“Arthur?” You were confused and hurt, and your voice betrayed those emotions.

“It’s Deputy Morgan from now on. Now get gone.”

“I love you, Arthur Morgan, please don’t do this.”

His eyes widened at your confession but in an instant his gaze was more guarded. “Good day, (L/N)” He tipped his hat and turned around and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write happy endings for some reason? I also kinda want to do a second part to this as I really enjoyed writing it and I don’t hate it?


End file.
